Boarding school Titan
by kit.fire.angel.13
Summary: Raven has to go undercover as a normal girl to keep an eye on Terra becasue she switching to go to a Boadring school will Raven be able to keep her safe? with out her finding out who she really is? will they be able to get along...shoujo ai RavenTerra
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah okay... well this is my first written story idea please tell what you think of it and if you think I should continue. I know my writing not very good but I'd really appreciate any review on the writing and the story plot.

p.s. yeah this is going to be shoujo-ai and the couple is going to be TerraRaven I chose to do then because there not really that common I'll mix more characters later after I figure out if this is any good.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Teen Titans.

--------------------

Today was just another quiet day at the titans tower which Raven thought was very suspicious considering well… that things were never normally quiet. Not that Raven minded because nobody had bugged her, the whole day and Beastboy and Cyborg did not fight once. Although they almost did but Robin jumped in and whispered something to then which stopped them dead them dead in there tracks. They only acted this way when they wanted to suck up to Raven which usually meant she was going to have to do something she really didn't want to do. She decided she might as well find out what's up now then later.

She walked in to the main room where everyone was seated and looking really bored.

"Alright" Raven said, "what do I have to do and why can't one of you do it."

"Friend Raven whatever do you mean you think just because we all decide not to do anything that might annoy you for one day we want something in return?" Starfire ask with an innocent look on her face.

"Yeah she right Raven we just…" Robin began but didn't to finish because

Raven shot them a look that said '_don't even bother lying because I know your up to something' _

Robin sighed no longer seeing a point in lying he came clean, " Fine you caught us…" he clicked a button on the remote a picture of three building popped up along with info regarding each one. 'Wait a minute are those schools!' thought Raven. She could already tell she was really not going to like this Robin continued,

"Well like Beastboy said Terra is no longer turned to stone and is now going to but we currently there has been a lot of villain sightings near her school. So we think something up but…she transferring to a boarding school which means we won't be able to watch her so we thought it would be best to…" Robin paused he didn't seem to know what to say from then but Beastboy did,

"Dude just say it! Rea what we want is for you to go undercover and stay as Terra's roommate to make sure everything's cool."

Raven just blinked unable to process what they just asked when she did it sounded like the stupidest thing Beastboy ever said and Beast boy's said lots of stupid things. Raven would have laughed but seriously her laughing…no way. So she just settled with a glare. "You want me to what and why can' Starfire do it?"

The titans looked at Starfire who was now floating in the air looked down at Raven and Said happily, "The boys said something that I would blow my cover too easily. But I too understand how that is possible friend raven because I have no cover to blow."

Raven sighed She should have saw that coming 'Aw man' Raven though 'There right Star would blow her cover to easily she always floating and normal Kids don't float and it was obvious none of the guys could do because well they were guys which just leaves…me' Raven sighed dejectedly and then looked up.

"Well guys if you haven't realized I don't look that normal either and I'm pretty sure people would get suspicious as well."

"Well that's were my new invention comes in handy." Said Cyborg as he lifted what appeared to be a bracelet.

"And that is…" said Raven impatiently. But before Cyborg could reply Beastboy jumped in, "Dude that's just a bracelet how's that going to help?" Starfire picked it up, "It is a nice piece of jewelry friend Cyborg but I agree with friend Beastboy do not see how this will help."

"I was getting to that before some green big mouth decided to jump in." Growled Cyborg. "So this bracelet as you guys call has been modified so that one can change there appearance. But it's powered by a chakra gem because that was the only gem that would allow the frequency to work." Everyone was still silent with a confused face "Which means only Raven can use it because her powers can use the chakra."

"Ohhhhh" everyone muttered in comprehension. "That's means I have to do it…crap" muttered Raven. She took the bracelet and put it on her right wrist. "So how does this works exactly?"

"All you have to is think about how you wanna look and the bracelet should do the rest." Cyborg Stated. Raven sighed and closed her eyes picturing what she would look like normal. In about 2 minutes everyone gasped. "Dude…" whispered Beastboy. "Friend Raven looks different." Said Starfire. Robin sighed, "That kind of the point Star." "Booyah! I knew my invention would work." Shouted Cyborg

Raven opened her eyes and looked down at her hands her skin color now looked more normal but she was still a little pale with a little tint of gray. "Wow" she muttered it was the only thing she could think to say.

"Umm…right back to the assignment so you would be in the same class as Terra and her roommate just watch her a make sure everything cool and nobody's trying to attack or destroy her." Said Robin

"So you basically want me to be her babysitter." grumbled Raven who really detested the idea more then ever now.

"We'd prefer the term guardian." Stated Robin. "Oh and you might wanna change you hair color your not allowed to dye your hair there."

"But it's not dyed!" countered Raven. Robin sighed "I know that but the school doesn't and purple not really a natural hair color how bout black hair also you have to cover the gem on your forehead so people do wear that but Terra might recognize you."

"Alright let me get this straight I need to watch Terra who is supposedly in danger from who and what we don't know and I can't tell who I am because it might trip her memory?" Raven asked basically summing it up in hopes of getting everyone to reconsider.

The titans looked around at each other and then at Raven and said, "Yeah."

Raven put a finger to her forehead and sighed '_No point in fighting a pointless battle. I really don't have a choice in the matter so oh_ _Well_' "Alright how long do I have to do this for?"

"Well…" Robin scratched the back of his head looked down, "were not really sure so you'll just have to go and wait and see."

"Great" said Raven sarcastically. "So when do I leave?"

"Well considering today is Friday you should probably start packing and leave tomorrow you'll be traveling by train and it a long ride there. Then on Sunday you can go around the area and get to know it better. Then of course on Monday you'll be going to class"

Raven sighed, looked down and said, "Alright I'll go pack." Raven walked to the corridor of the main hall and turned around and glared at her 'friends',

"You guys so owe me for this."

"Of course friend Raven" said shouted Starfire happily. Beastboy and Cyborg grinned and Robin gave her a thumbs up.

Raven walked down the hall way and opened the door to her room. She floated over to her bed then flopped down on it, she shock her head, "Aw crap its not fair why do I have to go. Terra and I never got along, but she supposedly doesn't know that so I'm going to have to act as if I never met her before and I'm probably have to wear a skirt and a uniform and…and...I'm getting a headache I should just get packed before my head explodes." Raven waved her hand and a bag floated out of her closet along with a backpack and they dropped on the ground. She then tapped her forehead

"Well now what to pack…hmm I guess I should take come regular cloth just in case. Who knows what they do on weekends."

Raven packed one blue shirt and one black shirt and a pair of blue jeans along with her undergarment and her titans outfit just incase. She also threw in some of her favorite books and of course on her of most dangerous possession, her mirror that was also a portal into her mind. '_There's no way I'm leaving this alone again not after the Beastboy and Cyborg incident.' _Raven looked threw the bag ad made sure she packed everything then sighed, "Well that everything it late I should probably go to sleep I have to get up early to leave for the train."

----------------------

10:00 am

"Well good luck Raven and will be in contact. Call us when you get there." Said Robin as Raven boarded the train.

"Yeah, yeah" replied Raven she really would have preferred to fly there but everyone said that was not an option because she might be seen. "See you guys later."

The door closed and she waved her friends one more goodbye before she left to find her seats. She was some where in the front of the train and the seats were really spacey, two people per isle one each side. Raven found her seat and it was by a window which she was happy about she liked window seats about ten minutes latter the train was getting really crowded and Raven was getting impatient 'Is it going to go or what, are we just going to sit here all day' thought Raven. Almost all the seats were taken except the one next to Raven and the train was getting ready to leave much to Ravens' relief. Raven looked down at the bracelet on her wrist it allowed her appearance to change so that she had longish black that covered the chakra stone on her forehead and normal pale skin but she kept her same color eyes. She was wearing a dark purple shirt and blue jeans. The train then jerked forward tossing Raven out of her thoughts, the train had started moving forward. She sighed happily and was about to relax when she heard a voice ask…

"Hi! Is this seat taken?"

---------------------------------

mini a/n: oh if anyone cares suspense or not I'm new to this don't hurt me oh and if anyone does like this just a note that I'm leaving one Friday for vacation and I mostly will not have computer access where I'm going but I'll be brain storming new ideas during that time and I'll try to update when I get back. If anyone like it so please review or just comment or anything yeah it would be appreciated thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Well for those who actually liked the story sorry for the long wait I've been on a three week vacation with no computer access(Which sucked) and I've had major writers block but I'll try updating more often. So yeah now that that's done...back to the story.

------------- (quick review)

The train then jerked forward tossing Raven out of her thoughts; the train had started moving forward. She sighed happily and was about to relax when she heard a voice ask…

"Hi! Is this seat taken?"

Raven turned around to see a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. With that Raven actually let out a sigh of relief she wasn't just really glad it wasn't Terra. The girl started at her curiously which made Raven remember the question the girl had asked her.

"ah…Of course you can sit here" Raven said kind of rushed feeling kind of dim for spacing out

The girl sat down next to Raven and said. "Let me guess you going to Costalanic academy Boarding school…"

"How did you know that?" asked Raven who was genuinely puzzled. The girl grinned.

"Because most of the girls decide to come to academy around this time so they can get to know the area."

Raven scratched her head and turned to the girl, "so your not new hear I take it."

The girl laughed, "I know I look young but I'm actually head of the student council and a senior at the school. I've been coming here since middle school so I know everyone there. Oh yeah by the way my name is Emilia Lorenburg but everyone calls me Emily." The girl stuck out her hand "And you are..?"

"Oh yeah the name's Rae…Raven" she shook the others girl hand 'I wonder If I should have changed my name but nah… there are plenty of girls named Raven so no one will probably recognize me especially not with the way I look.'

"Cool name." said Emily letting go of Raven hand and using so she could prop her up while leaning on the arm of the chair. "Well I hope you have something to keep yourself entertained because these rides are really boring."

Raven tapped her chin. 'I can't meditate with her people around because then I'll come off as weird, I can't read anything because I think I might actually get train sick, and there's not much scenery to look at. So I guess I'll just have to watch what ever movie there showing after all it can be hat bad.'

The TV screen above them flickered to life and a voice came across a box that said, "Telitubies search for the rainbow with the help of my little ponies and Barney."

Raven eye twitched in horror, 'one second thought it can be.' "They can't be serious can they?" Asked Raven. Emily let out a nervous laugh, "sadly they are they always play some weird movie like this I don't understand what wrong with them it like they think were babies."

"Hey give that back it my doll you idiot." "Make me you cry baby" "I'll tell the teacher on you" "so that just makes you tattletale and a crybaby" came the whining from a couple seats down.

This made Raven and Emily raise a brow. Raven sighed "And who are we to argue with them."

Emily laughed, "Those two are usually like that they'll stop eventually. Hopefully it won't get out of hand like last time."

Raven blinked curiously and asked, "What happened last time?" There was a slapping noise then a pause and a lot more crying. "That…" Said Emily with a hint of annoyance in her voice. People around the cart began whispering about the crying girls in the back and wishing they would shut up. About 5 minutes later they were still arguing and everyone was getting really pissed. Emily sighed, stood up and walked to the seats were the two girls were sitting. Raven peered back so she could see what was happening, it was obvious that Emily was trying to talk to them to get them to calm down but instead the argument just got bigger and louder.

'Poor girl' thought raven 'I know I have something in my bag that could probably help but…' just then even louder whining disrupted Raven from her thoughts 'okay maybe I should just see if hat will help.'

Raven went in her back and pulled out two things and hid them behind her back. She then got up and walked to the back next to Emily and heard her whisper, "help me…" Raven turned to Emily and said with a hint of sarcasm, "things didn't go as planned I take it?" Raven turned to the two whining girls and saw they were only about three years younger then her. One had short blonde hair being held by a hair band while the other girl had long brown hair in pigtails.

Raven raised a brow, 'These two were the ones causing all that commotions geeze…their worse then Beastboy and that realty saying something. Oh well no choice.'

The one with brown hair looked up at Raven and said, "Were not shutting up were bored and there nothing to and besides it was little crybaby's fault." She pointed toward the blonde who pouted ion return and whined back, "No it's her fault for being such a meanie."

Raven rolled her eyes 'This is worse then listening to Beastboy and Cyborg argue I really hope I don't have to put up with this all year but for now…' thought Raven as she pulled her hand from behind her back to reveal two video game things which she had swiped from guys back at the tower. The two girls's immediately stopped fighting and turned there attention back to Raven who now had a little smirk on her face, "Now I will give these to you two if you promise not to argue or talk for the rest of the ride okay…?"

The two girls began nodding there heads even before Raven finished speaking. Raven handed the games to them and they stopped talking the brown haired girl only turned to raven to ask, "What's your name?" "Raven." The blonde girl turned to her and smiled, "Thanks Raven."

As soon as they turned on the there games Raven could tell from the look on there faces that they were going to be fine for next two or three hours. Raven inwardly smiled and thought, 'My work here is done I'm going back to sit down.'

Raven was again spacing out looking outside the window, 'I can't believe I'm actually doing this and I can't believe I'm actually going to school either and I get to pretend to be normal. This is really messed up I'd really rather be back at the tower reading one of books or fighting some bad guy or something'

"Heyyyy raven! Come back to earth." Said Emily snapping her out of her thoughts

"Yeah" raven responded in her usual cold voice

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing just my friends"

"Don't worry about everyone is here is really nice so you'll be able to make friends easily there and we have computer access all the time so you'll be able to talk to them whenever you want."

"Okay well that's good"

Emily smiled, "Are you going directly to school after this or are you going to go around the town first."

"I'm going to drop my bags of first and then I'll probably go look around."

"yeah it better that way I just wish I had done that when I first came here but what can I say I was young and my curiosity got the best of me."

Raven blinked curiously and asked, "Well…what happened?"

Emily blushed from embarrassment and said, "um…well…I wandered around for a while and got lost and I didn't want to ask anyone for directions so…I ended up sleeping in the streets until on of the girls recognized my uniform and took me to the school were ended up dirty, cold, tired, and with sever back pains from carrying around all my language with me."

"Wow that must of sucked" Raven murmured trying not to laugh because even she had to admit that was funny but she just settled with a grin. Raven and Emily mainly Emily about how the school was and everything.

----------------two hours and a half later

Raven gasped unintentionally at the sight in front of her from the train you could see the school it was pretty damn big and was a really big open area by the water she assumed the other buildings were the dormitories and there was also a forest not to far school. She heard some behind her snicker and re turned to see Emily once again smiling, "don't worry everyone always reacts like that when they first see the school oh and were almost there."

Raven sighed, "Oh boy what have I gotten my self into."

A voice over the loud speaker then said, "the train will now becoming to a halt please collect you baggage at the back and thank you for traveling with us we hopped you had a good ride."

As the train came to a stop raven stood up along with everyone else and excited the train she wnet to the back of the train and managed to push through the people enough to grab her bags she was about to leave when she felt a hand on her should she turned around to see Emily,

"Hey I'll see you at school and if you need help you can ask me. Now I'm going to try to find my bag in that hellish pile with any luck it'll only take 10 minutes with none…let just say I hope I'm luck. Anyway good luck finding the school."

Raven watched Emily dash into the group of people and beginning to try to find her back without getting knocked down. Raven then walked out the train station to gaze out at the new area were she would now be staying.

----------(after a while of searching)

"Finally…" Murmured Raven in an aggravated tone like Emily said the dormitories were actually quite hard to find but fortunately for Raven it take that long. Raven looked up at the school dormitory building and it was a lot bigger up close and it really was big but the best part was that it had a nice view of the ocean and the mountains on the other side. She had to admit it was a really nice location for the school. 'well enough enjoying the scenery there will be time for that later for now I should drop these bags in my room before my arms fall off.'

Raven entered the building and used the elevator to go up to the 9 floor which was the top and find room 9.13she followed the signs and saw it was at the end of a hallway. She entered the room and tossed her bags on the floor she didn't see any other bags so she just decided to leave not really caring to see the rest of the rooms. She just really wanted to see the town but little did she know that was going to comeback to get her later.

-----------(Tbc)

AN: oh i wonder what she didn't see you'll just have to wait to see. i will update sometime within this week but it might be a shorter chapter becuase i'm kinda stuck on the idea right now but don't worry i'll figure out soemthing just keep checking in and don't worry Terra will be brought in soon then it should be easy writing. (p.s. This is shoujo-ai so it is (raven/erra) i have other story ideas too but i should probably finish one story be fore i start another. people are welcomed to e-mail me with comment or question or anything.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: sorry for the wait I kind of spaz out sometime because I don't write a lot. Oh I know Raven seemed little out of character in the last chapter but lets just say the bracelet allows her to express more emotion ok?

------- (Recap)

Raven meet a girl named Emily shut two whining kids up and arrived at her dorms

Raven entered the building and used the elevator to go up to the 9 floor which was the top and find room 9.13she followed the signs and saw it was at the end of a hallway. She entered the room and tossed her bags on the floor she didn't see any other bags so she just decided to leave not really caring to see the rest of the rooms. She just really wanted to see the town but little did she know that was going to comeback to get her later.

-------- (story)

Raven was now walking down the streets taking in all the sights. The area was kind of rural but the buildings reminded her of the city except they were smaller. 'Well I really think I over my head here I had to deal with to whining kids, a cruddy movie, and had to make friendly conversion for 2 hours. I've barely been here half a day and I'm already in hel…' Raven thoughts were interrupted when she passed a by café book store. 'I could probably relax if I go there' she backtracked a couple of steps to the entrance and went in. She walked up to counter looking at everyone in there she could tell that some of the girls were from her school because the crest they were wearing while the other girls were wearing different one which probably meant that they to one off the other schools in the area then there were also a lot of guys from the boys school hanging around here to.

"What would you like?" asked the guy at the counter.

Raven was so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't realized she had walked right up to the counter and judging by the look on the guys face he really hated his job.

"I'll have herbal tea and I don't really care what kind." Raven said

"fine" the guy turned around and walked to the other counter and began preparing g the tea. He came back 3 minutes later and handed Raven her glass. "That'll be 2.00 dollars"

Raven fiddled through her pockets and pulled out 2 bucks and handed it to the guy she walked off and went to sit in the corner off the café.

She was watching everyone in there own little groups talking, laughing and just basically hanging out. It reminded her of the days when the titans used to go and get pizza. Though raven would never admit it out loud she missed her friends and all their annoying but likable qualities. She really didn't want to go on this mission because she just really didn't want to be alone again and she wasn't sure if she could make friends with Terra the girl who made her feel as if she was being replaced. Raven brushed a hand through her hair as she finished drinking her tea. 'Okay now I feel better I should probably finish walking around the town.'

As Raven left the café she just started walking through the streets again. There weren't a lot of people mostly kids from the schools and a few cars.

Soon she had walked to the edge of town were there was a highway road leaving the town and hill on the other side. Raven crossed the street and walked up to the edge were she saw the beautiful and vast ocean. 'Wow it really has an incredible view from here.' Thought Raven. She sat down and laid back peacefully watching the clouds go by until, She heard a familiar buzzing sound

"Right how could I forget this thing" Raven said as she pulled out a cell phone.

It was a specially modified video cell phone so she could talk to the titans like she did through the intercom but it also looked and served the purpose of a regular phone.

"Crap I was supposed to call them. Oh well they can't be too worried."

As soon as she flipped open the phone she wish she hadn't because she was bombarded by question from annoying green boy.

----------- (quick interruption)

Okay I'm not dissing Beastboy I love the green guy but you have to admit he is kind of whinny sometimes. So yeah back to the story.

------------- (story)

"Raven! Dude we were sooo worried why didn't you call us? are you alright? Did anything happen? Have you seen terra? How is she? Did…"

He was cut off by Robin grabbing the phone away from him.

"So how are things over there Raven." Questioned Robin

"eh…well I guess it okay…if it was hell." Stated Raven coldly.

Starfires' face then popped up on the screen next to robin.

"It can't be that bad friend Raven"

"Yeah Raven give it time you need to get adjusted and about Terra…" Continued Robin.

"Well about Terra…You see I didn't see he in the train and I didn't see any other suitcases in my dorm so I don't think she here yet." Answered Raven.

"Okay so were are you and what are you doing now?"

"Well I was just walking around the town so I could get a feel of where everything is and what everyone is like."

"and?…" Asked Robin

"And what?" Raven said scratching her head what more could there be she had barely been here a day.

"What are the people like? Do any of them seem bad to you."

"How the heck would I know that. They seem kind of nice there talkative and it basically seems like a friendly community from what I've seen but I there I still more kids coming so we still have to wait and besides you can't really judge people by what you see on the outside." 'wow that sounded cheesy' thought Raven

"Well okay but be sure to contact us immediately when Terra comes in"

"Yeah I know I'll talk to guys later and give you an update but for now bye."

"yeah okay Robin over and out."

"Yeah bye"

Robin picture disappeared of the screen and Raven sighed oh how she loathed this mission, "why me?" she wondered out loud. She was about to stand up when the ground began to shake it wasn't a very big shake but it was more like a small jolt. 'Could that be…nah I doubt it' Raven quickly tossed that thought from her head because Beatsboy said Terra forgot everything including having her power. 'But since when has Beastboy ever been completely right' scoffed Raven.

Well with that Raven stood up carefully incase there was a small aftershock and then began walking back towards the dorms. As she passed through the streets she could tell she wasn't the only one who felt the shake there were a lot of people talking about it on the streets.

-------- (At the dorms)

Raven sighed and opened the door she flicked on the lights and looked around for any other bags but there were none, 'so she obviously not here yet unless she brought nothing with her but I doubt that.'

She walked in to the open kitchen and opened the refrigerator to fight some food and a couple bottles of water. 'Well they at least give of something to start of with.' thought raven

Raven began drinking the water and entered their bedroom and noticed one bed. 'Great that menas igot my own room' but Raven had already looked around the entire apartment and there was only one bed even though it was a dorm for two people. It a minute for Raven to process this before…

"What the.. cough...Hell!" she shouted spitting out all the water she just drunk and nearly choking.

------------- (Tbc)

A/n: Okay I know this chapter wasn't very long or interesting but come on it was a getting to know the area chapter and pass time so I know it was kind of boring. So please review and please say if you think the way I write it is okay because I know I don't write very well. And review your reviews inspire me to write. (I'm serious about that knowing people actually like reading what I write makes me want to write more because I like making people happy.) 


End file.
